Counterpart
by squeezycheesey
Summary: A fanfic by squeezycheesey on a fanfic by DashBoardGecko


**Counterpart**

**A fanfic on a fanfic**

**by Squeezycheesey**

Eli, could not take it anymore, here he was sitting in a hunter's tavern not able to take a job because of the extreme prejudice towards the lost. The people at port Tanzia had kept fairly tolerant until news started spreading around about the Alatreon business in Loc Lac. Eli was a lost, hunting was his business, his only way to make money. He was Nineteen years old and had an adoptive 13 year old sister, Jenny to feed, another member of the lost that nobody else would take. He was a Christian, and it was because of his faith that everybody thought him to be mad like the rest of the lost. The truth of the matter was, he was not mad like the rest of the lost, he had used his faith to pray through and break off any trauma through prayer. Before he had awakened he lived in a time where any sort of relations with God were slowly but surely being persecuted, even the other lost therefore thought him a religious nut. But he knew he didn't have the madness, when the other lost saw the vision or heard the taunting of the Alatreon, he didn't. He knew what the Alatreon was, the other monsters, they were just mindless animals, the Alatreon, was a demon, he was sure. He thought to himself 'What am I going to do? Jenny! Maybe I'll just sell my armour and weapons, nah these guild Reps won't even let me use the shops! Dammit think-' His thoughts were cut off as somebody sat next to him on the bar stool. The man was two heads shorter than him, jet black hair, skinny and tanned with dark brown eyes. A long sword strapped to his back.

"The name's Cameron" He flashed a charming smile and extended his hand, obviously another lost as he had never met someone from this time who would shake hands with him. The long sword looked to be fire based but black. And he wore a jet black armour that Eli could not identify.

"Eli" he replied shaking the man's hand. He could not believe Cameron to be a hunter considering his stature. Eli looked like a hunter, a giant greatsword made from an Uragaan on his back, heavy barroth armour, 6'2" and a big scruffy red beard to go with his long red hair.

"You looking for a hunt?" Cameron inquired.

"Well I can't get one being lost, and this whole Alatreon business going on in Loc Lac"

"I can tell you know I'm lost too" he said "but I can get us one, legit, from the guild and everything, I've earned the guild's trust, and it will give you enough money to feed you and your sister for months"

Eli's heart jumped "how did you know I have a sister?"

Cameron's eyes darted "I'm sorry I sort of have an intuition for these things"

'So do I' Eli thought. "Forgive me for asking, Cameron" he began "but are you a religious man like I am?"

"Indeed! Well met fellow!" He said in a mock medieval voice and bowed. Eli stifled a giggle.

"I'll take you up on that offer for a hunt. I think you and I are going to get along well"

The hunt was in the misty peaks hunting grounds, high up in the mountains, it was an exhilarating place to go, they were after a Nargacuga. They striked up conversation while they were hiking, they talked about the monsters they liked hunting and the monsters they hated to hunt. They talked about their respective weapons.

"You know I tried greatswords, but as you can tell," he gestured to his 4'9" stature "I couldn't lift the damn thing" Eli laughed a hearty laugh at this.

"Well, I tried the longswords before, mysterious weapons they are, couldn't get the hang of that whole thing where your blade starts to glow"

"Well that's very simple, I can explain it to you"

"Try me"

"Well, there's a spirit on the sword, it feeds off of monsters blood" Eli was taken aback by this "Once you get enough blood on the blade to appease the spirit you do a special circular slash to summon it and it feasts" Eli was no longer feeling so full of mirth and joy. He was a firm believer that science and religion went together because God made physics, God made the laws that make things do what they do. What Cameron was describing sounded very much like a demon but he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"forgive me, but I think you may be wrong there" Cameron's eyes looked to the ground "What you got there is some sort of elemental energy coming from the blade I'm sure, maybe the kinetic energy from you swinging it around being converted, science."

"Than explain to me why the blood is gone when this 'energy' has dissipated" Vincent smacked his face with his hand.

"Because the fire burns away the blood!" Cameron had a hostile look on his face, but seemingly with a great amount of effort submitted.

"I guess that makes sense" Eli was beginning to question hunting with this man.

**You must take action soon, Cameron. Do not disappoint me.**

"I will not my master" Cameron whispered to himself. After about 4 hours of hiking Eli sat on a rock.

"This Narga is nowhere to be found!" he yelled. He turned to Cameron. "What are you trying to pull, huh!? You're talking about blood and sword spirits and I heard you say 'my master'. You are going to tell me, what is going on, or I am leaving now! I though you said you were a religious man!" Cameron turned to him and flashed a smile.

"I never said which religion" He pulled off one of his arm guards and revealed a Pentagram and a symbol of an Alatreon crudely drawn in coal on his wrist. He pulled a knife from his pouch and tossed it into Eli's exposed neck. "My real name is Cameron, but on the streets I am known as the black slayer. I am not a hunter of monsters, Eli, but a hunter of men." he walked casually up to Eli, who was paralyzed by the knife. "I serve my master the Alatreon, and his master..." he paused. Eli wanted to scream at him but he could only manage a wheezing whisper.

"Who... who is his master..." Cameron's eyes flashed. "The devil." Eli's eyes widened in fear "He is the fiery spirit in my sword, Eli..."

"No..."

"He craves your blood" For the first time Eli could hear the Altreon's voice. It boomed all around them.

**Hahahahahaha! Feed him! Feed him, Cameron! Satisfy his Bloodlust!** Cameron drew his blade and drew closer to Eli. Just as he was getting close, A Bullfango unceremoniously charged Cameron sending him sprawling on the ground five feet away. Eli felt the Gobul's poison wearing off and he got to his feet. He drew his greatsword.

"I will rid you of this world, you devil crazed man! Come! Fight me!" He yelled.

Cameron charged, sword ready to slash him apart but Eli effortlessly cut his greatsword into Cameron's torso tearing the black armour. The booming voice of the Alatreon could be heard again.

**You have failed my test Cameron. You could not defeat this man! He was right about your blade Cameron. It is simply a scientific anomaly created by your puny human smiths! I do not serve the devil friend, I only serve myself. I thought you would be a great servant to me, Cameron. I would use your madness to carry out my will. Now you will die knowing the truth.**

"Noooooooo!" Cameron Screamed. His voice faded. Eli knelt on the ground and wept beside his short known friend. He took the sword from his hands and placed it across two logs. He then broke it in half with a slash of his own sword. He tossed it off the mountain. He stripped Cameron's armour, smashed and tossed that too. He took his arm and wiped off the stain of the Alatreon, he also wiped off the top two point of the upside down star. A broken pentagram, symbolizing the vanquishing of evil. He tore his undershirt and wrapped it around the gash. He piled up wood into a cave, and put the body of Cameron on top. He lit the wood and walked away.

"May you rest in peace friend."

**Author's notes: This idea came to me when I thought about the longsword and how it got it's mysterious power. Credit goes to DashBoardGecko because I based this story off of his long running monster hunter fanfic. Thanks bud! I hope you all enjoy it. I'm not the best writer but I really think this is some of my best work.**

**Playing: Mh3U, Skyrim, Awesomenauts, Minecraft**

**Reading: The C.S Lewis space trilogy**

**Listening: Emery, Baten Kaitos OST, Underoath**


End file.
